Overleg gebruiker:Bucurestean/Campagne
Mijn steun hebde nu al, ik ben volledig overtuigd. -- 28 mei 2008 18:27 (UTC) :Ik niet. Ik ken je nu al langer van vandaag, en dat geldt ook voor Maarten, Martijn en Ruben, en ik ben niet overtuigd van de "betrouwbaarheid" (als je 't zo kan noemen) van die mooie beloftes. Desalniettemin, zal ik zeker overwegen op jou te stemmen horen, voor de functies waarvan ik denk dat jij die 't best zou doen. Ik ben trouwens ook van plan iedereen eens op te trommelen die hier in mijn MSN en vriendenkring zit, inclusief Arthur, Joeri mss, Fatih mss, Censuree (haha, die heeft ook MSN sinds kort, al vindt ze 't eigenlijk te kapitalistisch :p), MVG etc. Dat zal alvast een mooie opkomst zijn voor de verkiezingen, als ze komen natuurlijk. 28 mei 2008 18:58 (UTC) ::Oh!! Dan doe ik dat lekker ook :D En dan wordt de officiële taal van Libertas Limburgs :þ --OWTB 29 mei 2008 04:42 (UTC) :::Lol Het gaat natuurlijk wel over burgers é :D 29 mei 2008 06:01 (UTC) ::::'k Bedoel dat niet negatief hoor :) Ik wil gewoon es wat meer mensen hier zien en ik zal gewoon zien wie ik kan optrommelen, c'est tout. 29 mei 2008 06:08 (UTC) Dear HRH, Blijkbaar heb je, HRH, weer zin in discussies. Ik laat 't niet zo ver komen. Maar wtf kan jouw, HRH, mening mij ballen? Of wil je, HRH, - na een half jaar geen ene zak gedaan te hebben - een nieuwe crisis starten? Ik zal deze pagina beveiligen en iedereen wie hier nog aan doorgaat riskeert een 3-dagen blokkade. "Geen betrouwbaarheid in jouw beloftes". Hahaha, laat me niet lachen. Als MvE zei ik dat ik Terra Nostra en Ermingard zou gaan maken, [[Terra Nostra|allebei niet]] gemaakt. Toen ik zei dat ik een KvK zou gaan stichten, heb ik géén KVK gesticht. Toen ik beloofde dat ik aan de LBI zou gaan meehelpen, heb ik niet aan de LBI meegeholpen (haha, totdat alles verpest werd door ene HRH). Ook Companies Place is een mooi voorbeeld. Dat was maar een stomme belofte van mij. Oftewel; je weet niet waar je over praat! Als MvM heb je enkel conflicten veroorzaakt, Publieke Omroep en Zaak Santos, weet je nog? Of was dat zomaar voor de lol? Of moet het volk luisteren naar onze grote oppermachtige HRH. We hebben al te vaak naar jouw, HRH, mening geluisterd. Wie ben jij eigenlijk? Waarom start je in godsnaam nutteloze conflicten zoals Santos, Publieke Omroep en de verkiezingen nog. Ook bij Muntegu was iedereen ermee akkoord (MenM, ik, OWTB, Martijn en Bob) maar was er ene Dimitri, o sorry, HRH die natuurlijk zijn bek open moest trekken en geluk had dat zijn mening werd gerespecteerd. Maar nu kan jouw, HRH, gvd k.mening me geen ene bal interesseren, begrijp je dat? Heb je van je moeder niet geleerd om te zwijgen op bepaalde momenten? "Ik zal het wel overwegen". O dank je mijn heer, dank je. Ik ben je zooo dankbaar. Echt hoor... Verder: wat probeer je te zeggen hiermee? "Mijn vriendenkring tegen jouw vriendenkring". Wil je, HRH, dat 't zo gaat verlopen? We konden net rustige verkiezingen houden zonder vriendjespolitiek. Zonder Ingmar, Joeri, Kamati of weet ik wie die op Dimitri en de anderen moet stemmen. Maar nu, zelfs in zijn zogenaamde afwezigheid wat íe zovaak verklaarde, een nieuwe crisis beginnen? Haal je Lovia hierheen? Betekent dat dat je wil dat wij Adlibita en Maores hierheen gaan halen? Weet je nog dat juist jij degene was die Libertas in tweeën had gedeeld. Denk aan de politieke partijen, of zelfs aan Candor. Natuurlijk vraag je om problemen. Nu we hier net van af zijn, wil je hier weer aan beginnen? Who the fuck ben jij eigenlijk, want ik heb je hier al 6 maanden niet meer gezien. Waarom blijf je niet gewoon in je Lovely Lovia en kijk je niet meer om naar Libertas. "Loslaten" my ass. 't Is toch niet te geloven he. Als er hier iemand is die niet mag zeiken, dan ben jij het wel. Ik heb net ervoor gezorgd dat Geleyns terug is, heb net nieuwe gebruikers (en oude) weer naar Libertas gelokt, en nu komt hier ene Great Lovian HRH de boel weer verpesten. Haha, te kapitalistisch. Net zoals dat jij een obsessie hebt voor religieuze mensen :D. Nu wordt deze pagina beveiligd en als er ook maar iemand is die hier ook maar één wijziging doet krijgt die een blokkade. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!]]' 29 mei 2008 06:59 (UTC) Zouden jullie niet eens eindelijk de strijdbijl begraven ? Ik weet dat jullie mij liever zien gaan dan komen en dat jullie mij hier nog steeds als een outsider beschouwen. Maar het zijn nu nèt de outsiders die de zaak van een andere kant bekijken. Vanop afstand zie je veel duidelijker wat er gebeurt. Ik stel daarom voor dat jullie twee een open gesprek houden, hier of in Lovia, of, als jullie dit willen op een neutrale plek, zijnde de UWN. In de klapbanke aldaar kan misschien heel wat uitgepraat worden. ¿Lars Washington? 7 jun 2008 14:21 (UTC) Het lijkt dat er geen vreden is in alle landen. Ik vind dit geen goede zaak. Ik vind dat we de armen moeten nemen en vasthouden. Kom mede naar de toekomst! Sven Anfius Plemming 7 jun 2008 14:24 (UTC) Teruggeplaatst van "http://stad.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Bucurestean" Eeuwige blokkade van je gebruikerspagina ??? Missschien toch maar die discussiepagina's archiveren zodat bezoekers niet onmiddellijk worden afgeschikt ? Wat doe je met je gebruikserspagina die al zo lang een open boek is ? Lars Washington 3 sep 2008 14:52 (UTC)